Mr President
by ivan n'scent
Summary: Whenever girls say yes, I just feel bad. Girls aren't supposed to be that aggressive, right? That's all. (Rated M for language) oneshot.


**disclaimer.**

when you write fan fictions, you already know what you own and what you don't.

oneshot. enjoy reading.

\- _ivan._

* * *

 **Mr. President?**

Luka glared at her friend, who, on the other hand, was grinning sheepishly at her.

"Give it back, Meiko. Tomorrow is the submission day of that project. I have to print it tonight," Luka spoke calmly, trying hard to keep her cool. Seriously, this prank was the worst. Meiko should try joking around to others but her. Guess what, the brunette had her project as her hostage. Really bad. Well, they were actually good friends despite their obvious differences, albeit sometimes these differences wouldn't go handy.

Meiko just tutted as she winced her head, her sly smile flashed her answer to the pink-haired girl's request. But in case Luka wouldn't get it, she said, "No. Not that easy, my friend. You have to do whatever I just asked you to do."

"If you really hate the student council president because he rejected you, why don't you just...try asking him again! Why do I have to ask him, too?" Luka clenched her fists against her skirt, keeping an eye on the brunette as she walked around the empty classroom. The class was dismissed half an hour ago, but Luka was forced to stay because Meiko took her flash drive away.

"You like him, too, don't you?" Meiko decided to sit on the teacher's desk, crossing her legs as she twirled the flash drive around her forefinger. Her amused smirk encouraged the other girl talk.

"Girls in this high school do," Luka answered, irritation surfacing on her tone. "He is attractive and smart, yes. But I don't like him as much as you do..."

"Aha," the brunette nodded, her smile widened this time. "Then go and ask him out. That's all what I ask for so you can have your project back. I'm just curious if he will also reject you. That crazy handsome shit belittled every confession said to him."

"Why do I have to do this?" Luka yelled. This talk wasted her time so much, she couldn't believe she was forced to submit with Meiko's demand. Luka liked the student council president, but it was just a mere admiration. It was rare to meet someone who excelled really well in leadership and academics, and Luka found these qualities attractive about the student council president.

Meiko wrinkled her forehead with that wail from Luka, pushing herself off the table. Reaching out for her bag at the front seat, she began walking out of the classroom. "Alright then, it's settled. You won't have your flash drive until the deadline is over -"

"Fine! I will go! Now! Wait for me and be sure to give my flash drive back. I swear, Meiko, if you won't return it - our friendship is over!" Luka ran out of the room, exiting that small space before the brunette could. She really had to do it for her project's sake, though all of this confession thing was unplanned. Luka was expecting an outright rejection, anyway. Telling the student council president that she _likes_ him wouldn't be that troublesome as it seemed.

Megurine Luka was your typical nerdy ass of the class. She was uncool and mediocre looking, unattractive if she may add so. Her long wavy pink hair was always a mess, sometimes uncombed so she would rather keep it tied up. Nobody thought that she was cute at all because other than she was pissy, nobody would like to talk with a nerd. She was just lucky for someone like Sakine Meiko approached her during their second year in high school, or else she would end up being that clichéd heroine who didn't have any friends at the end of high school. Nevertheless, having Meiko as a friend wasn't always fun. They were simply, polar opposites. Meiko was popular and really pretty; she was the fantasy of both guys and girls in the campus. Every girl would be envious of that hourglass body, healthy bust and charming smile. However, Luka was the only girl who wouldn't wish she was Meiko instead. So given that reason, the news about the student council president rejecting Meiko spread like fire, for which it vexed the brunette a lot. She was a part of the clique and she wouldn't want to have rumours about her going around.

Meiko really liked the student council president, but it looked like he couldn't stand the beauty by himself. Elite pairings wouldn't be a success, they said. They were both popular and that's not gonna workout well, just like in showbiz. What do Luka care, by the way? She never believed this reason from Meiko, though. The brunette was really pushy, that's all.

Luka stopped in front the student council office, shoulders heaving after running through multiple corridors just to get there. The sun was already setting, the entire hallway was splashed with orange lights. Normally she would be at home this hour, contemplating about her next school projects to be finished. Thanks to Meiko, her ordinary life was ruined. Dusting off her blouse and adjusting the ribbon on it, she took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It only took about a second or two and she heard a cool low voice asking her to enter.

Luka twisted the knob and entered the office, the fragrance wafted instantly as she stepped in. It smelled like roses and books, a weird combination but Luka thought it was _romantic._ She was a nerd, okay? Closing the door behind her, she walked inside until she was standing in front the table of the student council president. He was there, leaning against his interlocked fingers with a small amiable smile. Luka was reminded that he was handsome as hell, and that smile and somewhat sleepy eyes could send her down on her knees. She had never been this close to him before; the nearest distance she got around him was during the opening ceremony and that was like...fifty to hundred meters away.

"Good afternoon. It's about time for us to leave the school. Is there any problem?" his velvety voice made her feel a weird churning on her stomach. Oh. She never spoke to him before, too. This whole setup was just ridiculously hilarious. "What's your business? Do you have any complaints about the school regulations?"

"No," Luka quickly replied, her voice was noticeably trembling. Did she...did she suddenly get nervous around him? It was Meiko's fault. She shouldn't be doing this if not because of that brunette. Her deep blue eyes stared at his sexy blue ones, searching for the courage to state her purpose. Without sounding like his fan girl. They continued staring at each other until he rose from his seat, combing his midnight blue hair up.

"Don't tell me you're here because of _that,_ " he smiled at her, stepping away from his table. Since Luka didn't trust her own voice, she only nodded. He only meant one thing, and they both knew it. Shion Kaito always had girls confessing their feelings to him...every day. She couldn't believe she would be one of those girls, too. After all, she didn't like him _that much._

"I like you, Mr. President. I like you, Kaito. Will you go out with me?" she recited the line perfectly, emotionless as fuck - good grief, her voice didn't tremble. If she wasn't reading young-adult novels, she would be clueless how to voice it out. Stupid consequence, stupid Meiko for making her go all through this embarrassment.

"My answer depends on how will you answer my question, Luka," Kaito stood towering before her. He was basically a foot tallet than her. "I assume you are aware that I always ask the same question to all girls confessing to me?"

She nodded again. "I am ready to be rejected so go ahead," her reply received a deep resonating laughter from Kaito, though. Luka realized that she should have not said that. Seeing this handsome guy laugh in front of her made him more attractive; her stomach was churning badly now.

"Alright, so you want me to go out with you. Well, I only have one consequence to all girls trying to ask me out," Kaito walked around again, this time he was standing behind her. They were alone inside the student council office, and the large glass walls allowed the afterglows to dye everything inside the room. It was...dramatic. Kaito's voice was low and sensuous this time, she couldn't believe that the student council president was capable of that. Luka flinched when she felt his hands on her shoulders, and his lips were right next to her ears.

"If you are willing to make a mess on my bed with me, if you will let me touch you anytime I want, if you will allow me to _fuck_ you all day and night, then I will date you," he blew a warm breath on her earlobe before letting go of her shoulders. Kaito walked away from her, the smirk on his lips showed that he was entertained with how the girl stiffened against him. But before he could amuse himself any further, the pink-haired girl turned around to face him.

Never had she met someone as pretentious as Shion Kaito. His image was well preserved, but in reality he was no more than the horny high school students around their campus. Rotten and corrupted.

"Preposterous!" she exclaimed, breaking the brief silence between them. Her face was red and her brows were almost knitted. Luka was sending him daggers - if possible - through those glares, wiping the triumphant smirk on his lips. "How on earth did a pervert like you become the student council president? You want to _fuck_ girls in exchange of dating them? Wow. What a man whore. So the rumour is just a rumour, after all? You are actually seeing all the girls who confessed to you because I assume no one will refuse such offer from someone as attractive as you . You...you make me sick! You're disgusting!" the girl walked to him and pushed him back, letting her anger overwhelm her. What Kaito said was extremely annoying. "So you never rejected anyone, huh? How does it feel, to bed different girls everyday? No. I should be reporting this to the school principal. We should elect a new student council president. It should be someone not like you!"

"Wow," Kaito just gaped at her in amusement. "Did you just say 'no'?"

"I clearly did, man whore. Now I'm done with this! Somehow I'm glad that I have to go all through this stupid consequence just to have my flash drive. If I haven't, I will never know what kind of guy am I looking up to! I thought you're a good leader or something, but it turns out that you're like a perverted old man hitting on kids -"

"Hey, hey, hold it!" Kaito pulled her back. This time, he was angered with whatever she was talking about because he was certainly not a pervert. "Listen, Luka. I only ask that question to know whether girls are liking me genuinely or not. When they say 'yes', I reject them. That's all. I don't brag my looks, but yes, I'm aware that girls are attracted to me that way. Whenever girls say _yes,_ I just feel bad. Girls aren't supposed to be that aggressive, right? That's all. That's just a trap question,"

"Don't kid me," she yanked her arm away from him, still glaring at the handsome pervert before her. "Like I will believe that, Mr. President?"

"I am telling the truth! Sakine Meiko is your friend, right? I rejected her the other day because she did not only say yes, but she also literally jumped to me and tried to do me right there. If I did not threaten her for getting a suspension, I could've been raped," Kaito combed his fringe up his head again, refusing to meet her gaze. His cheeks were now stained with pink, obviously embarrassed in talking about this. A man being raped by a girl was like a myth, to be honest. "If Vice-President Kamui didn't come in time, I will never get rid of that aggressive woman. That is the talk in the campus, right?"

"Ah, so that's what happened that day. I see, no wonder why she wanted me to do this." Hearing his encounter with Meiko, Luka was instantly convinced. That brunette was truly liberal, Luka had seen her made out with some boys before. "So all the girls who asked you out said _yes_?" he nodded at her. "Cool. Alright, I got it. I will leave now. Got no plans joining your unintentional harem."

"Wait a second, Luka," he blocked the door with his long arms spread across. He was tall, ridiculously handsome, and fragrant like withered roses.

"How did you know my first name, anyway?" she asked, trying to push him away from the door. But no, he was bigger and stronger than her. "Will you just...let me leave? I don't want to date you, okay. I just need to do this to have my project back from Meiko. Move before I disrespect you!"

"Will you go out with me?" Kaito interrupted her rant, surprising Luka to the bones. Her wide blue eyes staring at him questioned this sudden question, and Kaito thought he must explain himself. "Ah, well...teachers praise you a lot for being studious, that's all. Anyway, since you _rejected_ my consequence - which is the first time in my entire life, I think I should date you."

Luka groaned and rolled her eyes, more disappointed at him than before. "No, I won't. I don't like you the way other girls do, I'm sorry. And if people see me with you, your reputation is dead. Let's forget this happened and let me go." She rejected him flatly and pushed him aside, nevertheless she didn't move him even an inch.

"I don't care, Luka. Please listen, I want to explain my principles in life. I swore to myself that I will date who ever says no, no matter who she is. And like a good leader, I have my word." For a moment, they only stared at each other.

"That's sick," his principle was both good and bad, but Luka wouldn't let this talk waste her time further. "Mr. President? Give me a break."

* * *

Luka ran back to their classroom and saw Meiko waiting for her outside their room. The sky was darkening now, so she better hurry to catch the train trip before the rush hour. "Hey, hand it back. He didn't want me, okay?"

"He rejected you? Did you say _yes?_ " Meiko looked like she only wanted to assure that Kaito treated all girls the same...like he really would dump all girls.

Knowing better than to tell the truth, Luka lied. "Yes, he doesn't want to go out with me. It turns him down if a girl is aggressive, you know. Doesn't want to hang out with ugly nerds like me, too."

Meiko silently listened to her, the sly grins she had earlier were gone. "I see. Maybe he's a gay?"

"Maybe," Luka lied again. She took her flash drive away from Meiko before running out of that hallway. She really needed to go home now. "See you tomorrow," she waved a hand to the brunette. Smirking all to herself, Luka went out of the school grounds. The student council president wasn't a gay, he was a nice guy - if his principles in life were to be measured. Meiko would have seen that side if she didn't bite Kaito's bait.

* * *

 _I'm not sure if this ship is existing or not, but I like Kaito and Luka together. I mean, have you guys tried listening to their voices together? Yeah, whatevs._

 _This isn't a ship fic though, for I suppose it failed to look like one as well. I just rushed writing this and obviously, I also don't know where is the story going. They might try dating. Whatevs. I want to try writing a legit non-ship fic but I need a solid plot for that shit. So I'll be gracing this fandom with my shitty writings, instead. (is someone reading this note? lol)_

 _\- ivan._


End file.
